


Excalibur au

by mikeellee



Category: Excalibur (Comic)
Genre: F/M, Jealousy, Love Confessions, Love at First Sight, Possessive Behavior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-02-26 00:26:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 11,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18712765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikeellee/pseuds/mikeellee
Summary: Summary: What if Kitty Pryde always had a crush on Kurt Wagner during her time in Excalibur?





	1. Chapter 1

N/A: The following scene is based on my hate for AoX and what they did with Meggan(now…she´s just BOOBS) Meggan will totally Hulk out. Kitty is older here as Marvel sucks in Math, also, Kitty has a crush on Kurt and yeah…the manslut need a character development for real.

[@djinmer4](https://tmblr.co/mxHYMDeZZDFikE3hSuF95pw) [@dannybagpipesarecalling](https://tmblr.co/mFnNRC1RNxNrSMp3XFz5yKg)  [@sailorstar9](https://tmblr.co/mcaoIthPNblJijna-z71kBQ)[@discordsworld](https://tmblr.co/m1eEP9vBN6DHJWr199Y_vtQ) [@look-ma-no-hands336](https://tmblr.co/mhF5_x5b8RA8X8xYE42ONvA)

Meggan is a person no one could predict any signal of anger, in fact, people always tend to think Captain Britain as the one who will use anger as fuel, yet, Meggan is the one right now is the embodiment of pissed Hulk.

Meggan morphed into a monster that is only lacking the green hue to be a clone of Hulk and is grabbing Kurt´s leg and using Kurt´s body like a potato sack and tossing to side to another.

“Do you really think I would leave my boyfriend for you?” Meggan asked in a deep mainly and certainly not sexy voice “Do you really think you have any right to have the hots for me?” Meggan tossed him to the other side of the room. Kurt is wincing in pain, but, Meggan is not letting that go.

“I was friendly, I was nice, however, this does not mean I´m interested, and how dare you to think you can ’‘steal” me from Brian… I´m not an object and I´ll never be interested in a manslut like you, I’ve got a boyfriend and I love him, something I think you unable to understand" Meggan is ready to break something else, when, someone is holding her monstrous arms. Brian is holding the big arm of Meggan and only now Meggan is letting her anger dies, albeit a tad bit slower.

“Meggan, please, that´s not you. You´re no killer, you´re better than that” Brian speaks and Meggan morphs back to her regular form as she hugs Brian ignoring Kurt completely. “I guess, even I have my limits”

Kitty and Rachel did hear the commotion and quickly spot Meggan and Brian talking and a Kurt Wagner tossed in the ground with two broken legs, only Kitty goes to the elf, as Rachel asked the couple if everything is alright.

Kitty does not need to be a doctor to know how badly the elf looks and only gives a loud sigh as she can guess what happened. And using her strengths she manages to take care of the elf.

_______________________________________________________________________________

The only reason for Kurt for not being kicking out is because of a wizard´s spell, however, said spell only enhance the worst trait on Kurt which is a detail no one forgets.

Kitty is tending his leg and putting a plaster on his leg. Kurt is not getting the big picture as he´s talking about something, anything, yet, Kitty is silent and now Kurt notices her reaction, normally Kitty is the first to listen to him with a warm smile(actually, Kurt often likes to talk with Kitty more than anyone else)

“Katzchen?” he finally asked as the plaster is put in place, two plaster and the famous Nightcrawler will be out of action for some time. Now, Kitty looks into his eyes with a hurt and angry look. And Kurt cares more for that then for the beating Meggan just did.

“Really? Any clue why I´m upset with you did? You really thought Meggan would leave Brian for you?!” Kitty speaks with venom and with her eyes glittering “Why you´re like this? You know, you think people have a problem with you because of your looks, but, Kurt, that´s not true…is because you act like that. We, woman, aren´t a damsel in distress, we don´t need a fucking Errol Flynn to save us, we want respect and that´s something you are not giving…you admit I can kick your ass, Meggan and Rachel can kick your ass is not the same as you understand when you aren´t welcome. We are women we´re harassed everyday, judge by our looks every day…” Kitty takes a deep sigh and continues with a frown on her face. Kitty Pryde is small, but now, she´s as high as a giant.

“You´re a manslut and to top of all, you´ll always go for a woman that won´t give anything but a pain to you, physical and mental…yes, I´m talking about Amanda, I´m talking how you throw away any common sense to be with a woman that is glad to throw you into the pits of hell, to gaslight you…you know what Kurt? You want to be a hero, but, you can´t be a hero if you continue into this path…look around, I´m the only one talking with you, Meggan and Brian are mad at you, Rachel has an anti-Kurt Club and…I bet I´m your last option to talk, right? So, let make the choice easier for you” Kitty completely feeds up storms off the room leaving a flabbergast Kurt behind.

As she´s out of that room, Kitty springs lowering on the ground and letting tears fall from her eyes and Kitty is not one to hold back tears. As she´s starting to dry the first tears, Meggan shows up and is on her level offering a kind smile.

“Kitty, can we talk?” the blonde woman asked gently as Kitty´s puffy eyes are gazing into Meggan giving full attention. Meggan takes the word and speaks freely “First off, I know Kitty, I know. I´m an empathy I can understand people´s feeling, even when I don´t want to” the last part seems to be an implication on what just happened in Excalibur"I know what you feel for Kurt"

“I´m feeling angry and ashamed and I´m feeling so dumb, he´ll always prefer a woman like you over…someone like me” Kitty would speak more self-deprecating things when Meggan slowly raises her hand to prevent any word to be utter. “Kitty, let me just say this, you´re a beautiful woman, you have doe eyes, chestnut and fluffy hair, and you´re a brave, smart and kind, if a certain blue person does not see this…it´s his loss, not the other way around” Meggan speaks and now she rose from her position and offer a hand “let´s talk, Kitty, I´d know what you´re feeling, been there, done that, so, I can offer an ear…while I confess Kurt is my least favourite person now”

“Well, is much better than trying to talk with Rachel her solution is to Kill Kurt” Kitty comments smiling a little.

“I can see her point, but, Kitty, whatever happens, know that you´re amazing and anyone would be lucky to be loved by you”  Meggan speaks with such honesty that it makes thing a tiny bit better.

How she gets a crush on Kurt Wagner? Kitty has no clue, but, she knows two things. She´s not the second option and refuses to be one, and second, whatever it happens in the future…she just hopes the elf got his shit together and stop being a manslut.

“Meggan, I really want to talk” Kitty interject into the silence and Meggan nods. Both women have lots of talks to do.

Meanwhile, Kurt Wagner is left alone and is thinking about how he´s truly alone…Excalibur never truly liked him, and Kurt could ignore that as Kitty was on his side…but, what if he loses Kitty too? And that´s enough to make him realize how his behaviour with Meggan was not alright.

“She…will not coming back” Kurt speaks sadly as now reality is crushing into his brain, yes, his actions have consequences and Errol Flynn´s movies hardly fit with anyone nowadays.


	2. Part 2

N/A: Time to make Kurt reevaluate his time.

[@djinmer4](https://tmblr.co/mxHYMDeZZDFikE3hSuF95pw) [@dannybagpipesarecalling](https://tmblr.co/mFnNRC1RNxNrSMp3XFz5yKg) [@sailorstar9](https://tmblr.co/mcaoIthPNblJijna-z71kBQ) [@discordsworld](https://tmblr.co/m1eEP9vBN6DHJWr199Y_vtQ)[@look-ma-no-hands336](https://tmblr.co/mhF5_x5b8RA8X8xYE42ONvA)

The time flies fast as Kurt starts to finally notice some changes. Brian and Meggan refuse to acknowledge his presence, Rachel was the one, without subtle or care, to inform his position in the team is in tightrope, and one more mistake and Kurt is out.

Kitty has sad eyes, whilst asking if his legs are still hurting. Kurt feels out of place by her tone. And Kurt feels lost, his world view was challenged as Kitty is no longer smiling at him. Cold politeness is something he never wanted from Katzchen(his dear Katzchen) and gazes to his toes. Gulping as Rachel explained the mission.

“We´ll have to go to London, and Kurt, we do not include you, "The tone is acid and Kurt can´t answer as he feels the weak one, yet, Katzchen did just that. "Rachel, don´t be mean, Kurt, you won´t go with us because of your injuries…As we´ll be in another place, the big city of London, we ask for Doug and Rhane to look out for you. I trust you all will get along” Kitty explained and Kurt mutters a soft thank you. “I´ll keep in touch, but, don´t forget to take care of yourself”

Kurt looks into her eyes and saw that previous sadness from before, a little mask, but, Kurt can see it. Now, he feels worse, much worse. Rhane and Doug arrive and they can sense the bad mood, Meggan a person who is full of good feelings is ignoring Kurt and Brian is not giving any good feelings for the blue elf, Rachel is looking at Kurt as if he´s an insect and Kitty has a forlon expression.

“We´ll be back from a few months, take care Kurt” she replied with that cold politeness as Doug and Rhane got instructions on what to do, later, Rogue will arrive to keep an eye on the kids and Kurt too.

Kurt Wagner is looking as Kitty is walking away. Hardly caring if Meggan is looking at him or if Brian or Rachel is giving him evil stares, you know, Kurt realizes that he may be a difficult member…not because of his looks.

________________________________________________________________________

Rogue arrives and was ready to see her little brother doing anything weird, maybe trying to the jungle or trying a new acrobatic move, yet, when she spotted the lighting house all she sees is Kurt crying.

And Doug and Rhane are confused but trying to console the adult Kurt. Rogue knows this is time to be the best bigger sister now. “Elf, hey, I´m here, tell me to your big sister what happened?”

And this prompts Kurt to cry even harder as Amanda/Jimaine never EVER spoke to him like that. And suddenly, that idyllic image of Errol Flynn travelling with his lady love and forming the perfect live crumbles as perfection is not real.

Oh god, Am I lost in fantasy like THEM?

_____________________________________________________________________________

“So, let me get this straight, you thought Meggan would leave a boyfriend she loves deeply for you?” Rogue asked feeling a bit disappointed, then again, as flashes of her first meeting with Kurt comes to mind “you have a problem with boundaries” Rogue concludes.

“She was pretty and…” Kurt can´t say what else there´s to Meggan. Rogue interjected “Let me guess, she was pretty, and she´s nice with you, and then you thought she was flirting with you…newsflash, little brother, a woman can be friends with a man without second intentions” Rogue crosses her arms and she´s aware Rhane and Doug are listening to the conversation.

“It was supposed to be fun, it usually is fun…why is not fun anymore?” Kurt asked forlon and drying his tears as the image of Kitty walking away is ingrained in his mind.

“Because you hurt people, how you would feel if someone tries to come between you and the person you love?” Rogue asked quickly and without hesitation. And then she adds softly with a tone of nostalgia and something else “Didn´t the Jean x Scott x Logan didn´t teach you anything?”

“How can I make Kitty stop looking at me in that way?” Kurt asked now looking at his older sister.

“First thing, how to apologise to Meggan and Brian, what you did was awful, and sure Kitty must think so” Rogue instructed in a bossy tone and Kurt offers a weak smile. “But, before saying sorry, think, and be honest with yourself, do you understand what you did?”

“I..I´m starting to see …I may have a problem…and I can´t be a hero if I don´t face it” Kurt declares with hesitation and awry smile as he continues “have I ever told you about my time with the Zsardos?”

Rogue is a bit unclear. Logan mentioned something, but, she does not think Kurt ever mention his foster family. “No, I don´t think so?”

“Ok, let me tell you about Amanda/Jimaine and one more thing, ” Kurt gesture to where Doug and Rhane were ill-conceived “ Doug, Rhane come here. This is not a secret, but, I hope you won´t gossip about what I´ll tell now” Kurt asked and Rhane swears holding her crucifix, sensing this is something extremely important, and Doug can read the room and promise to not tell anyone, not even Yana.

“Ok, it all starts when I was young and stupid, and Margalia saw me a fit puppet” Kurt starts and slowly tells his tale and no one is smiling. As the tale is over, Kurt realizes he´s still crying.

Oh god, Was I acting just like them?


	3. Part 3

N/A: Kurt is time to be a better person and reconize the abuse and get health copy mechanism.

[@djinmer4](https://tmblr.co/mxHYMDeZZDFikE3hSuF95pw) [@dannybagpipesarecalling](https://tmblr.co/mFnNRC1RNxNrSMp3XFz5yKg) [@sailorstar9](https://tmblr.co/mcaoIthPNblJijna-z71kBQ) [@discordsworld](https://tmblr.co/m1eEP9vBN6DHJWr199Y_vtQ)[@look-ma-no-hands336](https://tmblr.co/mhF5_x5b8RA8X8xYE42ONvA)

The mission in London take the time Kitty expected and for once, in her entire career in Excalibur, that is a good surprise, the mission lasted 3 months. All the while, catching the bad people, in this particular case, a mafia of old wizards and during the time…Kitty questioned herself about Kurt Wagner.

“Kitty, is ok, is ok to feel this and you shouldn´t feel ashamed to talk about this with me” Meggan once told her in a kind fashion “ you miss Kurt, don´t you?”

“Very much,” Kitty responds and then her compact communicator, Excalibur is a bit paranoid with communication and safety and Kitty is always happy to offer alternative solutions. It was Kurt calling Kitty, and Meggan does not appear bitter as Kitty is talking with the elf.

“Katzchen? I want to talk with you….I want to apologize for what I did, with you, Meggan and Brian…I…don´t want you to be upset with me” Kitty didn´t show her emotions easily, at least, not now.

“Yeah, well, don´t apologize to me, apologies to Meggan” the blonde woman is not showing a friendly face, yet, the feeling is not toward Kitty, Kurt on the device continues. “I know, I know …I realize I was acting just like them…just like Amanda”

Meggan weird out the name. Yet, Kitty knows who it is and she shows some sympathize. A soft smile graced her lips as Kitty let the elf speak (she isn´t denying the claim, Meggan noticed, and she can conclude this Amanda is a bad person)

“I´m a reflection on my life and I really don´t want to be like Amanda or Margalia, this is a plight I can´t ignore, but, if I continue on this route means losing you…then I must do something” Kurt confessed and Kitty has a soft expression, yet, she´s still firm.

“Nice words Kurt, but, is not only me who need to know you won´t be …an Amanda, but we´re also coming back, me, Meggan, Rachel and Brian and…can you behave?” she didn´t like how she asked, yet, she needs to know…the last thing she needs is to see Kurt pinning over Meggan or some random woman.

She´s Kitty Pryde and will have pride no matter what.

“When Brian and Meggan arrives, I´ll apologise with them and try to make up for that…the incident” Kurt promised not knowing Meggan is there and is judging his words, not seeing his face(no need in this case) and detected no fault play…yet.

“Well, it will be a long way to go…Brian and Meggan don´t have the best image of you, and…I want to have the best image of you, elf, so, please…be a more mature person in the future, elf” she said with a firm tone and Kurt nods promising he will, and then Kitty starts to talk about the mission.

“We get help from the MI-13, a man named Pete Wisdom help us…it helps a lot” Kitty explained and give the details, Meggan then leaves the room and never once Kurt ever asked if Meggan was near. Suddenly the blonde wonders about something Brian said. Sometimes, man can be stupid in regards to their own feeling.

Yea, Brian you´re really the one to talk.

 

Kurt´s legs are better and Rogue is there to fill the role of the best sister in the world and give tips to what to do, either to clean the room, something Rhane needs help too or how to respect boundaries, something Doug is really good at it.

Excalibur arrives at the familiar lighting house and Kurt arrives with his legs healed and a shy smile on his face. Kitty wants to hug him, but first, she needs to know if his talk was genuine. Will he try to do anything with Meggan?

Brian and Meggan are looking at Kurt as if daring him to do anything. The elf is many, many things, but a coward is not. “Brian and Meggan…I want to apologize for what I did” Meggan is not detecting any lie or ill feeling coming from him, yet, mere words don´t hold the same power as actions. “I know I did something horrible, in fact, I was unwell for while…I´ll spare from details, but, let´s just say…I lied when I said my family didn´t traumatize…it did and only now I realize I´m being just like Amanda” his golden eyes are glittering and Brian and Meggan know he´s not lying. “I´m sorry and I promise that type of behaviour won´t happen again…I´m a hero, not an Amanda”

“You want a second chance?” Meggan asked breaking the silence. “Brian?” she looks at the blonde man for a moment.

“Then don´t ruin your second chance, Kurt Wagner, you can´t save the others if you´re still under peril, I´d know nothing about the Szardos, but, I know they have a bad fame” Meggan as a Roma did give some details about the Szardos and nothing is pleasant to hear “ whatever they did, I think you´re better than this” Brian shake Kurt´s hand a gesture to solidify the second chance(Meggan nods for Brian as if the situation would only happen if she´s ok with that) “but don´t test us again, Wagner” Brian squeeze the hand a little hard. Meggan smile a little.

Kitty smiles and now she can hug the elf. Rachel is ready to ignore the elf as usual. Kurt can say that as much Brian´s strength (and Meggan´s) are something to bummer anyone´s day, but having Kitty Pryde smiling at you again is worth.

Rachel goes to talk with Rogue, Rhane and Doug and the two teens confirmed two things, they want to be members of Excalibur and Kurt was on his best behaviour.

 

Kurt´s way to redeem himself was to get more mission as Meggan and Brian get more time to be alone, a gesture appreciated by the couple, as they want to talk about the future. Kitty Pryde is with him and the man can be grateful as the most boring or a strange mission gets better when she´s around.

One day, as Kurt and Kitty are back from a mission. Someone is knocking on the door, something new as usual people just materialized inside the lighting house. It was a British man from MI-13, that is Pete Wisdom and somehow Kurt Wagner does not like the man.

Pete is wearing a white, which by the way, is completely kneaded and a cigar in his mouth, normally, Kurt wouldn´t care about someone´s outfit, but, something in this man profoundly annoys Kurt Wagner.

Pete goes to kitty, of all people, and speak in a more calm tone letting his accent roll (is that for real? Kurt never forced his accent) and is taking Kitty´s hand, much to Kurt´s dismay, and kissed, and really, whom this man think he is?

“Kitty, I told we would see each other again, the MI-13 sent me here, and turns out one of the criminals we arrested escape and moved here, so, Kitty I need your help” Pete speaks ignoring Rachel and Meggan and focusing on Kitty.

And Kurt notices how she´s blushing as well he noticed how his knuckles are turning white by how much he was squeezing. Kurt Wagner really does not like this Pete Wisdom.


	4. Part 4

N/A: using more Headcannon to explain Kurt manslutting and how to deal with his real feelings.

[@djinmer4](https://tmblr.co/mxHYMDeZZDFikE3hSuF95pw) [@dannybagpipesarecalling](https://tmblr.co/mFnNRC1RNxNrSMp3XFz5yKg) [@sailorstar9](https://tmblr.co/mcaoIthPNblJijna-z71kBQ) [@discordsworld](https://tmblr.co/m1eEP9vBN6DHJWr199Y_vtQ)[@look-ma-no-hands336](https://tmblr.co/mhF5_x5b8RA8X8xYE42ONvA)

Pete Wisdom is not a person Kurt can like, then again, reevaluating his time in Excalibur, does Kurt likes any male member of Excalibur? Maybe, it´s Kurt´s fault, in a sense, as if he wasn´t so lost in his fantasies he could maybe establish a better friendship with the group, maybe, either way. Pete Wisdom is not a man Kurt likes.

The said criminal they are chasing is a shapeshifter, and after some clarification, is not Mystique, his name is Claudius, and the man can be anyone, at any time. Again, Pete explains Claudius is not Mystique. The voice does not change.

Kurt watches as Pete is talking and shameless flirting with Kitty with bad eyes. How dare this man to flirt with Katzchen? His frown is permanent as Meggan, of all people, go to talk with him, putting a distance among them. Kurt notices and can´t blame her.

(For a moment, he remembers Rogue´s power and the consequences it brings some consideration for Meggan and makes Kurt feel stupid, his silly action on the danger room.)

“Nightcrawler” she speaks with a professional tone, clearly the last meeting among them make her realize she can´t be too naive…some men do think if a woman smile to them, then, she loves them. “You are obvious staring”

“I´d not like this Pete fellow” Kurt declares bemused as Pete is obvious showing off to Kitty, and to make matters worse, Kitty is there with him, instead of with Excalibur.

Meggan does not need to take his whines nor be his friend. That episode makes Meggan realizes that she can´t be that naive, no, most man will look a pretty woman smiling at them and feel entitled. So, Meggan has no need to be his friend.

“Are you mad because he´s acting like you or because he´s giving attention to Kitty?” Meggan declared not looking at him, rather focus on the couple far away from Kurt. “Because if Pete was hitting on me or Rachel, you wouldn´t care, now, Pete is clearly smitten by Kitty and you know what, after what you did, she deserves a bit of attention” she explained and mentally cursing herself for almost outing Kitty´s secret.

Kurt is confused and for a moment thought in ask Meggan more details about, but, the blonde woman continues to speak in the same firm tone. “ At the end of the day, Kitty Pryde is a beautiful woman, Kurt, and many men will notice…and if they want to date her, is her prerogative, not yours, after all, you did make your point quite clear. She´s your friend if she´s lucky enough. Unless, maybe, she meant something more to you…What Kitty Pryde means to you?” and with that Meggan leaves.

Kurt watches with horror as Pete bows comically once he made a silly trick using his powers in his show off and how Kitty, to make matters worse, smiles so beautiful, and even clap hands. Kurt thinks Kitty has a beautiful smile.

What Kitty Pryde means to you?

Brian is in his office planning how to catch this criminal. There´s some spells and magical items that can help, yet, they need a plan. Someone knocks on his door and is Kurt, an awkward mood rise, but, Brian won´t kick Kurt out.

“Nightcrawler, I´d think you get all the missions me and Meggan had,” Brian stated with politeness similar to Kitty, yet, in Kitty´s case it hurts much more than Brian.

“I want to ask a question, even knowing that this may be awkward” Kurt starts and Brian waits for the question “how did you know you loved Meggan?” Kurt asked and quickly adds how he does not want or is planning to repeat what happened. Is just plain curiosity.

“When you meet her, she´s the typical blonde woman, yet, when I meet her…Meggan was a frog-like creature jumping from building to building and help to save people from a burning building. And when I see her I was smitten, because that woman was too stubborn and refuse to let any person behind, I did help and honestly, I always thought frogs were cute” Brian jokes amused and Kurt nods. “My point, Kurt, is that there´s no real big moment, there are no fireworks, no romantic music in the background. It was a gradual thing, we bond, we talk, we fight, we work out, we have issues, and we love each other. We´re comfortable with each, I´d not need to be Captain Britain with Meggan…” and then he adds “one day, you will find someone who won´t make you go Errol Flynn or any other bad example, one day, you´ll find someone who will prefer you as just you”

Kurt nods and leaves the room feeling confused and pondering his own actions and feelings.

What Kitty Pryde means to you?

Kurt watches as Kitty is wearing a cute dress. A white one, similar to one she wears when Kurt, Rogue and Kitty hang out in the big city. She looks beautiful and Kurt smiles at her form. Radiant is a way to describe Kitty too. “You and Rogue will hang out?”

She looks at him, those do eyes and Kurt missed the warm those eyes often give to him. “What? No, Rogue is in New Orleans, with her Cajun” Kitty teases knowing Rogue is not here to retaliate “but, I´ll hang out with Pete” his smiles die and Kurt crosses his arms.

“Why?” he asked too quickly.

“Because I want to, Kurt, and I´ll, we´ll have dinner on that restaurant, St Cher, silly name but Pete said the food it is really good” Kitty speaks in a chipper tone and Kurt feels bothered that she will go with Pete.

“Alone? Just you two?” Kurt asked in a hissed tone.

“Yes, of course, that´s how a date usually works, so, do you have any tips?” Kitty asked looking straight to his golden eyes and Kurt is holding his neck “Rest assured, I´ll give you all the details of my date if you ask nicely. Now, good night, Kurt”

Kurt watches Kitty leave and all the while, the man is asking one question.

What Kitty Pryde means to me?


	5. Part 5

N/A: More pain for Kurt.

The following days, Kurt´s mood has been facing a shift as Kitty and Pete Wisdom are getting way too close. Kurt is not enjoying the new couple and is often sulking and muttering in German. Pete´s mission was concluded, as Claudius was finally arrested, thanks to Excalibur, well, Kurt can say it was more Excalibur than Pete as the man is downright useless.

And Kurt was right in another regard, Claudius proved to be Mystique in disguise, another of her many aliases and Kurt has to deal with his biological mother and is not in the mood for her lies.

Yet, with the mission finally over, Pete still remains in Excalibur and Kurt is gritting his teeth, showing his fangs to anyone who can see it, and complains about one thing. “the mission is over, why he´s still here?”

Brian, as the leader of Excalibur, only replies “The MI-13 did say he is free to stay here if he wants and I´d not see why he should go back, he´s being a good member of Excalibur and we need all the allies we can get” is a logical explanation, yet, Kurt mutters something in German, something nasty by the looks of it, and bamfs away.

The following days has been hell for Kurt, in fact, his nightmares consist of Kitty Pryde, wearing white(resembling an angel) and often to marry Pete Wisdom(and giving that lovely smile to him, and only him…leaving Kurt behind) and the last nightmare consist of Kitty and Pete and it was enough to make Kurt stay in the kitchen sulking.

Rachel Grey enters in the kitchen and only rolls her eyes, promising to herself, she can ignore Kurt as she´s making her breakfast, is only when Rachel starts singing a morning song(one that the radio is often playing) that Kurt realizes the sun is up to either again.

“Rachel, can I ask something?” Kurt asked and the woman looks aware of him, for a moment, but using her powers, is glad to see he won´t hit on her. “Sure, I guess”

“Do you like this Pete Wisdom?” Kurt asked rubbing his eyes and Rachel can give an honest opinion on the man. “In my personal opinion,” Rachel starts “man like Pete are jerks, but, I care not for man´s opinions…so, I´m a bit biased here”

“Do you like that Kitty is dating that dumbkoff?” Kurt asked again wanting a confirmation he´s not alone on his dislike on the man.  
“No, but, I want Kitty to be happy, if that dumbass makes her happy, then, sure I can ignore him” Is a mature response and it should be to this line, however, Rachel adds “God knows you made her suffer a lot, so at this point, Pete looks better than you”

Kurt claps his hand on the table strongly, not phasing Rachel at all, who is making her breakfast thanks to her powers. Kurt looks straight to Rachel´s eyes and adds furiously. “I´ve never made her suffer, never, and I´m way better than Pete Wisdom”

Rachel is bemused. “At least, Pete can take a hint, you, on the other hand, you go telling Kitty about your sexual encounter with Anjulie, you go make a move on Meggan, who by the way, never give you any indication of wanting you” she brings the toasts and eggs to her plate and is eating with a smile on her face, yes, it´s just how her father make the breakfast “And all the while you never notice how Kitty feels about you. Again, Pete is winning against you”

Kurt is silent and is contemplating Rachel´s words, who is loudly crunching the toast with childish glee, and now replied, “Of course I noticed, Kitty is my best friend, and Anjulie was just one-night stand…why she would be upset?”

Rachel rolls her eyes. “You´re dumb, incredibly dumb, if Kitty is just your best friend, by the way, you need to learn about boundaries because the Anjulie´s case was…bad in many levels, why are you so rotten in jealousy?”

Kurt has no answer for that. He can only imagine Kitty leaving him behind and going with Pete, giving that smile Kurt always loves to see it.

Rachel again is bemused. “You take her for granted. Kitty is full of pride and wouldn´t be here to listen to your next conquest, she deserves to be happy and if you´re a dumbass to notice or to love her…there´s plenty of men and women who can do just that”

Rachel is ready to leave the kitchen having finished the breakfast and as well as cleaning the dishes. “A piece of advice, Kurt, don´t go stalking them, is creepy and that will make Pete 10 times better in her eyes. Just admit you´re jealousy and you take her for granted. After all, what Kitty Pryde means to you?”

Kurt for once replied. “She means everything to me” the answer was honest and at the same time, it comes as a revelation, as this is a plot twist worthy of a novel.

“You sure as well didn´t show that to Kitty” Rachel replied and then Kurt bamfs away. Brian and Meggan arrive and they can say they did hear the conversation; Brian only sighs and asks, “Will he stalk them?”

“Fret not, Brian, I´ve read his mind and he won´t …he´ll visit Piotr to talk, of all people, what a dumbass, by the way, we´re out of eggs” Rachel explained and Meggan and Brian exchange comical stares.

  
Piotr Rasputin is working on the X-mansion, nothing fancy, just painting the walls of the front yard to give a new look, new year, new X-men is what he believes. Kurt bamfs right away and luckily spots Piotr painting and the Russian man stops to greet Kurt, but notices his state.

“Kurt, are you alright?” the Russian asked noticing and waiting for Kurt to speak first as he really wants to say something.

“I need to know, why you and Katzchen didn´t work out,” he asked a bit desperate and Piotr finds this a bit odd, but, obeys.

“Me and Kitty have nothing in common, except for our love for Yana, what we´ll do in a relationship? Talk about Yana 24/7…that´s would creepy” Piotr makes the comment remembering the Jimaine/Amanda´s story.

“But…were you once crushing on her?” Kurt asked and Piotr shakes his head and answers simply “Not really, I guess what I liked about her is how she and Yana bond, in a way, it was more gratitude than anything else. Yana didn´t make friends until she enters in the New Mutants, so, I´m grateful that Kitty did look out for her and still do”

Kurt´s face shows a bit of desperation and euphoria. “Piotr, can someone fall in love without noticing?”

Piotr now gives Kurt is undivided attention. The wall can wait, as well as his painting material, and the Russian replied without hesitation. “Yes, especially in your case, Kurt, your love life, if I can call that as such, is a joke…you always go for the ones that you KNOW won´t give a damn about you. Even if you´re only after sex…is like you can´t have even a normal nightstand, it has to have a borderline abuse in the relationship and after Amanda…this gets worse…yes, I´d believe you have fallen for Katzchen, I know that for while…but only you wouldn´t notice your own feelings” the line is cut as Kurt is absorbing each word.

Kurt hugs his shirt, for a moment, unsure of himself and the word love, sex is easy, sex is something Kurt can relate, even if it has dubious connotations, however, love is far more complex.

“I´d know what Amanda did was bad, I´d know what the Szardos did was bad, but, I never try to think about and never thought it would affect me for real, when the hero defeats the villain the victory is the reward and it gives a sweet ending, but, is not like that in real life. Sometimes, I still hear what Amanda and Margalia did to me” Kurt shudders remembering what Amanda once confessed (“Mother did take my body once when you were here…did you notice it?”)

Piotr then gives him a card. Is a therapist´s number. “Look, Kurt, I won´t lie and say I understand what you're going through cause that would be a lie, however, everyone in the X-men has their own skeletons in the closet to deal and we all need help to healthy cope with this, I used to have anger issues, in fact I still do, but, Neena did give me this number to help me to control this anger and how to use in a more positive way, what the Szardos did to you, what Mystique did to you…you don´t need to face it alone” Piotr hand the card and Kurt looks at the number with hope.

“Do you think she can love me?” Kurt asked with hesitation.

“You know, Kitty used to tell stories about pirates and fairies to Yana and one thing she often did was put you, it was obvious you, as her main love interest, yes, she obviously self-insert in the stories. But, Yana once told me Kitty take a while to realize her own feelings too” Piotr chuckles at that amused at Kurt´s reaction, and then continues “but, before asking her out, first, improve yourself, is not fair to Kitty, ok?”

“Ok, when you get all sage?” Kurt asked a bit amused and Neena chooses this time to appears and screaming that the TV is not working again. Piotr sends her a fond smile and an apology. “Well, I guess Betsy was right about that TV all along” and Neena sighs and agrees as she´s back to the house.

“Are you coming?” Piotr asked and Kurt denies as he hugs the shirt he´s wearing. A gift Kitty give to him last year and Kurt treasure as it is precious jewellery. Yes, Kurt is not a love expert. He needs to change and be a better person in order to get a healthy relationship, in order to stop being Amanda´s shadow.

 


	6. Part 6

N/A: Ok, Excalibur Kurt did suffer enough.

Excalibur has all the members asleep, well, the majority is sleeping as Kitty Pryde is in the kitchen listening to the morning music from the radio, there´s a bit of nostalgia in the lyrics that Kitty stops to listen carefully.

Kitty´s stomach growls loudly and the woman knows that thinking about certain things won´t help with her stomach, so, Kitty is making breakfast when she notices Kurt in the entrance of the door.

“Hey” Kitty speaks making a toast to herself. Kurt for his part, offers a small smile and add a hey too. “It has been a while since I´ve been the chance to speak with you” Kurt speaks with a kinder expression and asked if he can sit with her. Kitty nods.

“True, I haven´t seen you lately, you and Rogue are kicking bad guys as a family?” she inquired remembering that Kurt and Rogue did get a few missions together and how they do see the other as family.

“No, well, yes, but, I was busy too” Kurt confessed and taking a deep breath speaks up bravely before the courage leaves his fuzzy body. “I´m doing therapy to fix some of my problems, I know, I finally confronted some of the traumas and “ his eyes are a bit glittering as he takes another deep breath and continues “and I wasn´t as fine as I thought I was, what the Szardos and Mystique did to me…scarred me and I want to be better than them. I´m a hero, Katzchen, not a villain” Kurt concluded and Kitty smile as her eyes show how impressed she´s.

“Kurt, I´m very proud of you” Kitty touches his hand kindly and remembers how Pete´s hand is different, there´s no warm in holding his hand, unlike Kurt “I know you´ll be at peace with your traumas, as I know you will be a much better hero than you are now, you can count with me if you need anything” Kitty offers and Kurt thanks her.

“Thank you, I…” Kurt wanted to say something else, but, changes his mind, “I want to ask how is your relationship with Pete going, do you want to talk about it?” is a simple suggestion, yet, Kitty is not smiling anymore. “If not is ok, I don´t want to make you uncomfortable”

“No, is not that, I just really don´t want to talk about that” Kitty answers and now looks amused “make me uncomfortable?”

“Yes, I now notice how the lack of boundaries can hurt people, I did stuff here and said things that are way out the line here, for that, I apologise, Katzchen,” Kurt said with sincerity as his eyes, golden as it always is, gazes into her brown eyes.

“I forgive you, elf, with all my heart, I forgive you” she adds calmly. Both starting eating breakfast as Kitty made, for once, it wasn´t burned or too terrible. And Kurt makes some jokes about that, amazingly enough, Kitty laughs at that. “Oh, elf, stop, my food wasn´t that terrible, ok, it was, but still, time changes everything and now I can make a decent toast”

Kurt laughs “Yeah, time changes everything” there´s a fondness in his voice and Kitty felt at easy.

  
The Therapist´s room is soothing and relaxing and Kurt almost forgets this is a session of therapy, not, a spa (although, the chosen music does resemble one of a spa) and Dr Smith called Kurt to speak, it is his time now. The other mutants in the reception room are reading magazines and some of them have Excalibur on the cover, some have the X-men, some have Fantastic Four and the last one has the Avengers.

Dr Smith is a kind man, one that discovers his son was a mutant all along and saw how the stress and any problem a normal human face can be worse for a mutant, Dr Smith offers a friendly smile to Kurt and let him sit on the chair or whatever is more comfortable for him.

“Good morning, Kurt, how was your day since last time we talk?” Dr Smith begins and Kurt talks more freely since last time. Usually, some patients need time to get used to therapy.

“It was good, I talk with Katzchen, I did apologise for my actions, I know, I have others to apologise as well, Rogue and Rachel, but, I wanted to start with Katzchen, maybe, it was a bit selfish of me, but, I don´t want to Kitty have a bad image of me,” Kurt confessed fumble his fingers.

“Is understandable, you told me how much you care for her, and I take she takes well you apologise?” Dr Smith asked.

“Yes, she did. She said she´s proud of me and Knows I can be a better hero than I´m at the moment, she knows I can be a better person and that´s…good to hear” Kurt confessed again, then looks down “you know, Amanda/Jimaine always make sure that I would have nothing without her or her mother. How I´m a little monkey that needs to have their music to dance and…Katzchen nor Excalibur or X-men ever make me feel this way, but, I had to know Amanda and Margalia for such a long time” Kurt confessed tiredly and crestfallen “if you do whatever they ask of you, they can reward you …and I thought, that was love, and I know …now, I know it is not” Kurt concluded his tale and looks at Dr Smith, searching for any judgment or disgust.

“Kurt” the man begins in the same friendly tone “the first thing I want you to understand is that you are not at the fault for their actions, what your foster family did to you was awful and you aren´t at fault here, ok? Is not your fault, and you´re allowed to grieve for the foster family you thought you know, you are allowed to feel anger, you are allowed to hold resentment over them and if you want, and only if you truly want, you are allowed to forgive them. “ the friendly man replied calmly and Kurt nods absently “there´s no immediate cure for what they did to you, however, talking and realizing the hurt it inflicted on you…it can help you to overcome and to not be like them again” the man answers.

“Do you know what is to love someone? In a romantic sense?” Kurt asked shyly.

“Well, love has many forms, when you truly love someone you put that person´s needs above yours, you want her to be happy, even if it isn´t with you. Love is wonderful as it is complex, but, when two people love each other, “ the doctor looks at the photo of his wife for a moment “then you get a companion that will be on your side for good or worse”

Kurt ponders his words. Ponder Kurt´s actions in the past and comes to one conclusion. “I love someone, but, I ended up making her cry and now she´s dating someone else…Even if I don´t end up dating Katzchen, I still want her in my life…she means a lot for me”

“Then, Kurt Wagner, be the friend she deserves to be. Understand the trauma and be better than those who hurt you” Dr Smith offers kindly as if is a mantra.

Kurt nods and promises to do just that. He can be a good friend, he can be a better person and will stop this toxic behaviour. He´s not Amanda.

  
Kitty Pryde is brushing her hair and remember one comment Pete Wisdom did on their last date. “You know, you´re pretty, Kitty, but you would be even prettier if you cut your hair” those words are echoing in her mind and Kitty is not thrilled about it.

Pete Wisdom often gives her attention, far too much attention, and now is making those comments about her looks. How if she changes one thing about herself, she will be better in his eyes.

Pete sends a text asking if she did cut her hair and Kitty ignore the message as she is brushing her long fluffy Jewish hair.

“No, Pete, I won´t cut my hair” she speaks as she finishes a ponytail “you fucking ass” she replied and makes her mind that next time Pete shows up she will be way straightforward about those comments. “You know what? Why wait?” and she takes the cellphone and text a very long rant saying for him to not try to change her look again.

Pete replied with a rude commentary and Kitty is not having a good day. Pete is calling and soon they are fighting over the phone, until, Kitty turns the phone off. “Fucking ass”


	7. Part 7

 

N/A: Excalibur part 7 and now Kitty will be over.

Pete Wisdom is a man who has some preferences, some think is a bit predictable, for example, he likes his coffee black with no sugar, he likes to finish his missions on the pre-determined time and he likes brunettes, now, he likes brunettes with short hair and Kitty would be even lovely with short hair. In fact, Kitty Pryde would be even more perfect if she could change a few things.

Pete wakes up and spot Kurt Wagner, the blue man is talking so friendly with Kitty, and Pete knows, deep down, she could be much better…if she only listens to his words. Pete listens as Kitty and Kurt are talking in such chipper way, such easy, and Pete remember their last real conversation(the text message is not relevant to his mind) and how the conversation wasn´t so perfect.

  
(Flashback)

Pete manages to convince Kitty to meet him, in the restaurant, a nice cosy place, as he wants to talk with her in person. Kitty is not giving that usual bright smile, and Pete, internally only, thinks this is a situation that needs to be the remedy.

They sit. They order the food, well, in this case only a drinker as Kitty does not appear to be wanting to prolong the meeting, and, they stare each other in silence.

“So, wanna say something, Wisdom?” Kitty demands a serious look and bemused tone. Pete can say she does not look good with such expression.

“Yes, I want to say sorry” his tone is cold and the man starts to light a cigar afterwards without waiting for Kitty´s reply. Kitty is not pleased by this.

“And you´re apologizing for what exactly?” Kitty asked again with more energy this time, all the while, not giving that pretty smile Pete want to see. Pete is not in a good mood. “I´d not know? For care? if my girlfriend is pretty or not? Fuck, what the bloody hell do you want me to apologise?! I love you, Kitty, truly” Pete speaks and speaks with emotion, the right amount to make the other couples look at them and whisper, some accusatory gazes are being sent to Kitty.

Kitty Pryde almost laugh, if she was an Agatha Christie´s character …she would be so concerned by rumours and gossip that she would fall for this emotional trap, yet, Kitty can only rose from the chair and smile mischievously.

“Then, maybe, someone so wonderful as you” Kitty starts “deserves someone equally wonderful, so, goodbye Pete Wisdom” she speaks and when the man, in a desperate attempt to control the situation, grab her hand, well, he tried but Kitty´s power is a blessing that she thanks every day(well, only after she learn how to control as she stops phasing through her bed) and Kitty gives the proper response as she throws a glass of wine in his face. “Bye, Pete”

  
(present)

Pete, after that last conversation, only comes back to the lighting house much later and now has to listen to Kitty talking about Star Wars, offering theories about the characters, Pete was sure Kurt would find an excuse to leave(Kitty would be so perfect if she stops with this Star Wars´s nonsense), yet, the man is really enjoying listening to her talk and is pipes in some suggestion to her theory.

“Well, maybe there´s a third Skywalker? Well, we establish health care, especially to woman, are terrible, so, what if there´s another Skywalker walking around?” Kurt suggested and Kitty is thinking about this suggestion. “Uhm, yeah, but the boy/girl would force sensitive?”

“I´d think anyone in that universe is, but, someone is more competent than others” Kurt respond and Kitty seems to agree. Pete watches the scene unfold for a moment, sure, Kurt, the manslut, would leave Kitty and chase some skirt, 10 minutes, and Kurt and Kitty are still talking, now, Kurt is talking about some old movie.

Pete had enough, and marches towards the friends(haha, friends, Pete can see Kurt is too much of a manslut to be friends of Kitty, maybe, he too wants to change her? What scumbag) and as Kitty is distracted he grabs her arm, not a smart move as she is a competent fighter and a ninja.

She phases from his grasp, not before, punching his stomach in a painfully way and look at him madly, no longer there´s that pretty smile. Pete is only gazing at her frown. “What the fuck you think you´re doing?” she speaks and Pete can see the fire in her eyes.

“I should ask that, why are you here with this manslut?” Pete points at Kurt who in turns frowns at him, yet, does not speak anything.

“Do not call him that, his name is Kurt, he´s my friend and I´d not ow you an explanation, we´re no longer dating” Kitty speaks and Pete can see she is ready to fight.

“Why?” Pete asked and he´s too is ready to fight.

“Because I said no, because I said we´re done, I know you want me to be your little project, you´re not as subtle as you think you´re “ Kitty adds and then punches his face, something Pete should have seen coming, but, somehow Kitty still manages to surprise him.

Pete has only time to nurse a bruise before his hands go full power and he´s ready to fight, yet, he never managed to hit Kitty as Meggan knock him down and Rachel is making sure he´s paralyzed. Brian is there and is not having the best of the faces.

“You know, tell the MI-13 that we thank the help, but, we don´t need your services ever again, Mr Wisdom, “ Brian speaks and Pete is speechless(for several reasons) and Kurt pipes in the conversation. “Since you seem to be into changing people, why don´t start with yourself? Yes, I was a manslut, and I´m trying to be a better person…what´s your excuse?”

And Kitty watches as Pete is gone, from Excalibur(Rachel used her powers to send him to the MI-13) and out of her life and she feels relief and a bit of sadness, well, at the end of the day, no one gets 100% happy with a break-up.


	8. Part 8

N/A: Amanda is dumb and wants a new dog.

Amanda Szardos is not pleased. The mage is calling Kurt on her phone and is not being answered immediately like it used to be, to the point, Amanda result in using a magic contact to speak with Kurt, yet, it only serves to show how Kurt is really ignoring her. “Stupid, mutt, ok, if you´re being difficult I´ll use other ways” Amanda mutters.

Kurt was her dog, her slave and it only requires a good brainwash and kind words(and sex a la gaslight) and Kurt should drop anything to do her bidding. Lately, Kurt is not entering in contact with her and Amanda can see that maybe someone get his undivided attention. “Oh, mother, he was a useless dog anyway, his demonic blood may be useful, but, now…he has no need to live” Amanda speaks looking at the wand her beloved mother give to her. “But rest assured, mom, I´ll find a better dog” Amanda promised.

And using her crystal ball she spots Piotr aka Colossus. The image shows a past battle, Piotr in his metal form is breaking the spine of many enemies in defense of his little sister, even though said little sister is Magik and she got a bigger pile of defeated foes, still, is impressive to see him fighting and Amanda can smile satisfied as she has a new dog in mind.

And if she plays her cards right, the great Magik will bow to her, after all, Yana adores her big brother and will do anything he says(if Kurt continues like that, he used to be a competent dog) and those are her thoughts.

“You´re right, mom” Amanda feels chastised “I can´t go there without a plan, he does know me and the X-men, for some reason, are protective of the dog…yes, you´re right, I´ll use a glamour and they won´t notice, yes, I know...I´ll get the soulsword, it belongs to us” Amanda promised and then she gives a longing kiss on Stefan´s photo, her beloved brother, her lover, needed to be sacrificed in order to manipulated Kurt. “Don´t worry, my love, it will be all worth in the end”

Piotr was tending the garden when a red hair shows up and smiles at him, there´s something familiar in that woman that makes Piotr uneasy. “Hi, you´re Piotr? I was thinking if we could chat” Amanda smiles pleased as the Russian, while unsure, ended up agreeing with the offer.

  
Kurt will complete one month of therapy and he can say he does feel a bit better, there´s no magical cure for his problem and it is a struggle, but, Kurt believes he can be better(Kitty said that and increase his belief) so is all worth in the end.

He can admit, at least to himself, he´s happy Pete is out of the picture; yet, Kurt is not going to flirt with Kitty now as the woman is dealing with the fallout. The Doctor´s good advice ring into his mind (“Sometimes, even bad relationships, need time to be mourned”) and Kurt can do that, Kitty does not need flirtation, she needs support and Kurt can give that.

Kitty is resting her head on his shoulder as Kurt is flicking the TV channels absently of anything else, Rachel is talking on the phone loudly(a telepath never saw the need for telephone until she has to use one) and Brian and Meggan are drinking tea and sharing stories of their childhood. Rhane and Doug are talking about their mutations and how they got it in the worst ways possible (“I turned into a wolf in my own birthday party” “I start talking Latin for a week and no one noticed until a guy was sure I called him a bad name”)

Until, of course, the peace is broken by Colossus who broke the wall and is screaming in Russian, and Doug is happy to translate his screaming (“I want to kill you all for my mistress” “Really?!” “Yes, that´s what he said”) and this prompts Rachel to call her phone down(“Dad, a dumb monster shows up, is Colossus…he must being controlled by someone else, ok, we talk more tomorrow, say hi to mom to me”)

Kurt and Kitty are ready to face Colussus as the man keep repeating the same line that Doug translate (“I´ll kill you for my mistress”) and Kurt has a dread feeling on his stomach about the identity of this mistress, he wanted to be wrong so much, however, fate is not as kind as Kurt would like as Amanda shows up smiling devious and order Piotr to kill Kurt.

“How dare you, dog? How dare you to ignore the great Amanda?” Amanda speaks in her usual fashion and Kurt steps back, he knew she must think poorly of him, but, hear the words so freely still hurt(his mind goes to that innocence he loved so much, that idyllic childhood where everything seems so perfect, he remembers Stefan and Amanda calling him their little brother and that was the best time of his life)

Kitty takes out her soulsword and has no problem in the attack first, Piotr is as heavy as he looks, yet, Rachel and Meggan and Brian are more than enough to face off the giant. Kurt does not want to be useless, so, he helps the team as Piotr manages to knock down Brian and Meggan, Kurt for all moments, goes to help Brian first.

Rachel is using her powers to stop the Russian, an idea comes to Kurt. “Rachel? Tries to talk with his mind, maybe he can break off her spell” Kurt suggested and Rachel tired to contact Piotr, and, the man´s mind is a downright mess. It takes a few minutes(hours for a telepath as good as Rachel) to finally contact Piotr.

Kitty didn´t let Amanda cast any spell as her soul sword cut all of her powers and Amanda is using Piotr as a shield, saying if Rachel doesn´t stop she´ll explode the man. Sadly for her, Kitty can know when a desperate person is bluffing and Amanda is clearly desperate here.

Piotr opens his eyes one, two and three times until he finally understands what is going on. Now, Amanda has no protection and Piotr does not take kindly in being used. Amanda is corned and Kitty and Rachel have no qualms in killing.

Brian, for once, is not going to intervene and Meggan look one time for Kurt as he does not show compassion for Amanda, but, she can sense how he´s relief he´s not the one who´ll kill her.

Kitty opens a portal to Limbo, not before Rachel, using her powers, give a taste of her own remedy to Amanda. Amanda can say that being controlled is not as fun as being the one in control. Amanda is no longer in control of her body and Kitty is sending a lovely(or not) present to Belasco. Fresh meat to the dire wrath.

“She won´t return ever again, not, even her soul will be spared” Kitty announced and Kurt is shaking as he´s drying his tears. “She won´t come back? Are you sure?” Kitty then nods gently still with her sword. “Is over elf, she won´t hurt you or anyone else ever again” and Kitty hugs the elf as his tail wrapped around her waist (and still there) and cry freely, Amanda is gone and Kurt is happy but mourning that childhood he loved so much.


	9. part 9

N/A: The ending of this au.

Times heals many things, that´s a cliché Kitty is hearing lately by Rachel, Meggan, Brian and even the New Mutants. Kurt, for his part, is offering a nice chocolate cup and didn´t speak the cliché because he knows Kitty does not need to hear it.

Pete Wisdom won´t be missed, but, it opens a can of worm for Kitty. As her insecurities are peaking. She takes a time to think about and Kurt would love for Kitty to be in Excalibur, yet, all the elf can say is one solid advice that his therapist did give to him.

“Katzchen, sometimes, we do need a break to think about life and our decisions, if you want to go home and think, if you want to stop, you deserve it this time for yourself,” Kurt states gently “but never forget, Excalibur is here. I´m here for you, if you ever need us if you ever need me. Don´t hesitate in contacting us, you have people that care deeply for you,” Kurt concluded and Kitty hugs him.

The hug has a bittersweet taste for Kurt, however, the elf can appreciate this moment as Kitty does need time for herself then a new relationship. Kitty does not need more confusion and Kurt does not want to be a rebound.

Kitty said farewell to all the Excalibur´s members. And leave and as she leaves Kurt feels a longing and a strong desire to see Kitty happy. “Love is a tricky thing” Kurt mutters to himself amused.

Kitty Pryde is back with her mother, who opens her arms to her only daughter, as Kitty speaks about the hardships she did face and her own insecurities. Teresa Pryde only listens as her daughter needs to vent.

“You love this man?” Terry asked once her rant is over. The question is so simple, and at the same time, so complex, that prompts Kitty to think on how to reply because the answer is obvious, but, there´s a problem with the answer.

“I´d but I´d not think I´m his type, that stupid elf likes bombshells and Pete often told me how I would be prettier if I completely change and mom, I´d not want to change for anyone, I´m Kitty Pryde and I´m proud of this” Kitty declares strongly tired of people often commenting on her looks on her relationships.

Terry only smiles at her daughter. “He would be a fool if he didn´t notice you, and for what you just told me, I´d not think he´s a fool. I know, Kitten, I know you´ve a bad view on love because on my divorce with your father, but, Kitty…Don´t be afraid of love, is the best feeling in the world and I can guarantee there´s some out there who loves you deeply and I´d think this elf does love you”

Kitty blinks at this statement and watches her mother walk away as she gives one last advice. “Either way, Kitten, if you want to be proud of yourself, you must know that hold on feelings is never wise, so, think about that”

And now Kitty has a lot to mull over.

  
Rhane and Doug are getting well enough to the point the other members of Excalibur can joke about a new romance blooming in Excalibur. Kurt still does therapy and finally gather the courage to apologise to Rachel for their first meeting and for another thing.

Rachel did forgive him so easily. But, in the end, she accepts his apologies and warned him if he did that again Rachel will murder him. Kurt doesn´t doubt.

Brian and Meggan won´t ever be friends with Kurt, however, Kurt is working to be on the civil level and is working.

And finally, Kurt talks with his real sister, Rogue, to say sorry for their first meeting and Rogue forgive him easily. “You´re my brother. But, if you do that again, I´ll kill you” Rogue states jokingly and Kurt doesn´t doubt she will do that. “I´ll hold on your word”

Rogue then askes something no one dares to make to him. “Do you miss Kitty?”

Kurt didn´t falter or hesitated in any fashion. “Yes”

  
One day, a woman with short chestnut hair shows up in the doorstep of Excalibur knocking on the door as if she´s not a titular member. “Hi, do you still need a ninja that can phase through things?” Kitty asked and Kurt only replies by hugging Kitty and even swirl the woman carefully.

Excalibur has Shadowcat back and that´s more than enough to warrant a celebration. Beers and soda(Doug and Rhane are still underage) as well as music and the good atmosphere. Rachel´s hair is long as Kitty´s short, they make jokes about this.

Meggan and Brian are engaged and Kitty feels happy for them. As she enjoyed teasing and meeting Doug and Rhane a little. Of course, she has one thing to do before going party with her friends.

Kurt is drinking his beer and put down as Kitty is coming closer to him. It was only 2 months they didn´t see each other, yet, it seems time to never stop for them. She´s here as he´s finally here.

“You cut your hair?” Kurt asked looking the haircut and remembering Pete´s words and is fearing the worse.

“Yes, I did for me, is my hair, I let it grows, I can cut, no one bosses on me,” and she adds “plus the hair was extremely long and I have to cut a little” she explained as Kurt, once asking for permission and get her permission, touches her new haircut. “You look beautiful, naturally, but to me, you always look beautiful, long hair, short hair, no hair…no matter, you look beautiful Kitty Pryde” Kurt speaks looking into her eyes.

Kitty´s eyes soften as she takes a deep breath. “Look, I need to confess something, and you can´t laugh at me, you can´t!” she warned him by pointing her finger at his face and the man makes the cross signal on his heart.

A blushing Kitty then speaks in a soft tone. “I love you, Kurt, and I need to take this out of my chest, so, yeah, I love you and deal with it” she replied not in the most Hollywodian ways. Kurt smiles as he palms her face gently and speaks. “I was in a bad place a few months ago, and did really bad things, those things almost cost me you and then I realize, I can live without all those things, but…I can´t live without you. I´d take you for granted and that was a big mistake” Kurt speaks calmly trying to summarize what is in his heart and mind.

“And it makes me realize how I feel about you, I love you, Kitty Pryde, I know I was a manslut back then, however, I want to be worthy of your time, of your love, can I ask you out?” Kurt asked a crying Kitty Pryde who promptly makes the elf jump like a cat and worry if she´s alright.

His worries are silent as Kitty kissed him. The kiss was different from Pete, from her other exes and it was a good sensation. “Look elf, I want a nice date, hear me?” she said a bit boss and breaking the mood by smiling so happily.

Kurt makes a salute. “It will be a good date, I promise”

Doug and Rhane are relieved with the new couple no one will tease them anymore.


End file.
